Airwolf A New Pilot
by MadisonNCC1701E
Summary: Domenic Santini, is dying and he has to find a replacement to take over the business of Santini Air Inc. and some other stuff too!


_**Airwolf & Missing **_

**_Crossover Story: _**

_**A New Pilot**_

_Los Angeles, California  
__Residence of Domenic Santini  
__2135 Hr. or 9:35 pm_

Domenic Santini was lying in bed; he had before him the picture of a young woman in her early to mid-twenties based on her employment profile that he also had sitting before him on his lap. The young woman in the picture was attractive, but that wasn't the feature that attracted Domenic to her; instead it was her hazel colored eyes that starred back at him from the picture that he held. These hazel eyes held a keen / quick kind of intelligence that showed through easily; her file stated that she worked for the Federal Bureau of Investigation (FBI) out of the Washington D.C. Headquarters office as part of a Special Operations Division devoted to finding missing people. Originally, the young woman, had worked with the Bureau as a Special Consultant at the Indianapolis FBI Field Office under the direction of Assistant Director – Alan Coyle and she was paired off with Special Agent Brooke Haslett. Yet after working with Indianapolis Office for nearly two years, Special Consultant – Jessica 'Jess' Mastriani had applied for entry into the FBI's Training School in Quantico, Virginia. With the recommendations that she received from her partner and boss concerning her performances on the job, plus her college education in the field of Criminal Justice / Law Enforcement; she had been accepted into the training academy and she had graduated nearly eight months ago. Dom was sure that he had the right girl for taking his place; he turned to the other man in the room and said, "Set things in motion to get this girl ready for what awaits for her in her near future..."

The other man in the room with Domenic Santini did not hesitate to respond to the order that he had been given by the frail-looking old man lying in the bed. He knew from past experiences of working with this man that he did not under-estimate the man's appearances of thinking him so weak and frail that he still couldn't beat a person's ears off if that person gave him reason or cause to do so – he would in a heart-beat. Sure the old man was dying, that only gave Art Hanson a couple of months to get this plan in motion and to get this girl ready for what awaited her when her benefactor died. He did not waste time conversing with the old man; besides he was absorbed in looking at the picture of the girl that had been part of the file that he had acquired from his sources within the FBI. Art, often wondered how his employer managed to get the information that he did on such a wide-range of subjects that he strongly suspected were usually under tight security clearance; but then of course there is so much that he did not know about his employer – Domenic Santini of the small out of the way air courier service known as 'Santini Air'.

_Washington D.C.  
__FBI Headquarters Bldg.  
__0600 Hr. or 6:00 am_

Jessica Mastriani was sitting at her desk working on some overdue reports that her boss – Assistant Director: John Pollack had been wanting since like yesterday. Unfortunately, life in the FBI had been relentless as of lately and this left very few free hours to try to catch-up on the stack of paperwork that came with each case that they handled. Hardly anyone was in the office at this ungodly hour, which made it perfect for her to try to catch-up on some of this mountain of papers that was covering her desk. In the back of her head though, 'yeah, plus it'll keep you from having to think about your partner – Nicole Scott lying in that hospital bed injured; because you didn't act fast enough to a situation!' It was true that she had been logging more hours than she had previously been logging prior to Nicole getting shot last week. Staying active as she was doing helped to keep those kinds of thoughts at bay and kept her busy; during the few hours that she had off, she usually spent them with her partner – Nicole at the hospital. She continued to type away on the computer keyboard making out reports on one case after another; until she had totally lost track of time and it was rapidly approaching 10:00 am (4 hours) had past so swiftly that she hadn't even realized what time it was until Special Agent – Antonio Cortez stopped by her office to say 'Good Morning'.

"Good morning Jess," Antonio Cortez stood in the doorway to her office with a smile on his face, Jess continued to type away on the keyboard her slender fingers moving swiftly over the keys.

"Morning Cortez," she answered him without looking up from the computer screen, she was intent on getting these darn reports finished for Pollack before he came around looking for her yet again. Cortez sensed her determination to continue her typing and so he left the doorway to her office and came face to face with their boss – John Pollack standing right behind him. Pollack smiled at Cortez and looked past him to the office where he saw Agent Mastriani typing away on the keyboard yet again; as he had seen her doing every day this week. Upon his arrival at the office that morning, he had checked with the security team down in the main lobby of the headquarters building and he had discovered that one his best & most promising young agents had arrived at work early yet again. Her recent behavior was both promising and disturbing both at the same time and he was sure of how to approach her about it either.


End file.
